In the merchandising of many articles, a need exists for a simple, inexpensive and readily changeable identification system whereby the customer can be quickly appraised of the precise nature of the product being displayed. While this need exists in the case of a number of different types of merchandise, it is particularly acute in the clothing field. It is common practice in this field to display a number of garments of the same general type which are differentiated by size. This is true whether the garments are for women's, men's or children's use.
While a number of identification systems have been proposed in the past and some of them have enjoyed significant acceptance, the systems have not been capable of realizing a truly satisfactory solution to the problem. An example of such an identificaton system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,754 entitled CLOTHING DATA SYSTEM issued Aug. 12, 1975 to Gert Arne Johansson. Among other things, many of the proposed devices have not been capable of being so locked to the garment support element such as a garment hanger that they will positively remain in an effective display position. Others have been of a type such that, in many instances, they are partially or wholly obscured by the garment itself. Some of the devices have been expensive and others have been of a nature such that the labor costs incident to attaching them to the garment hangers or similar devices has severely limited if not destroyed their utility. Another problem has been that some of them become a permanent part of the garment hanger, thus, restricting the garment hanger to use only with garments which satisfy the particular indicia on the identification system.